We Wish You A Merry Christmas
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki and Tsuzuki exchange presents on their first Christmas together. A Mur/Tsu ficlet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. It's on my wish list, though.

A/N: Hi all! This is a little bit of a fluffly ficlet with my two favorite men on my favorite holiday. Just, I hope, something warm and cozy. Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuzuki drew open the heavy drapes in the living room, delighted to see that large snowflakes were, indeed, falling in their garden, a downy blanket.

_How beautiful._

It was one thing to view a winter scene in daytime. That carried its own magic. But at night, well, it was even more so as far as Tsuzuki was concerned. It was a whole other atmosphere, a different feeling altogether at nighttime. Maybe a hint of loneliness, the sense that it felt like he and his lover were the only two people witnessing such beauty.

"Asato."

Tsuzuki turned away from window with a start and smiled seeing his tall blond lover approach him. Now, the tree was lit, its multitude of colored lights twinkling, Christmas carols in the background, and along with the blazing fire in the fireplace warming the room, it just couldn't get any cozier.

"Ah, it's snowing again," Muraki remarked, standing behind the brunette, slipping his arms around the trim waist. "If it's one thing that can be counted on, on Christmas Day, it's a healthy snowfall. It was my favorite part growing up."

Tsuzuki turned his head to better look at the doctor, at that handsome profile. "Not the multitude of presents?" he teased. "Or the Christmas feast?"

Catching his lover's playful mood, Muraki smiled and shook his head, his hands catching both of Tsuzuki's and squeezing. "Believe it or not, no. Not for me at least. It was watching the pristine white snow fall from my bedroom window. Especially at night."

The guardian nodded in agreement, turning back to the wintery scene. "I know what you mean. It's a little sad that Christmas is almost over..."

The silver blond stepped back. "Over? Far from that, beloved," he countered. Taking Tsuzuki by the hand, he led the bemused man to the tree. "We still have yet to open our gifts."

Tsuzuki chuckled. That was true. Rather than tear into their presents this morning, Muraki insisted on waiting until that night after dinner. Something to look forward to, he explained. It would have irked anybody else but not Tsuzuki. Considering that this was their first gift exchange of their first Christmas, Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. Truth be told, he was nervous. He selected his lover's gifts with care, ever mindful of what Muraki would enjoy and his budget. But the doctor was wealthy and was used to the very best.

With a deep breath and inner resolve, Tsuzuki shook away those negative feelings. Christmas wasn't about presents. It was about them being together and happy.

Muraki lowered his tall frame by the tree, reaching underneath to bring out several brightly wrapped boxes. "Let's see." He stared pointedly at his dark-haired lover. "Were you a good boy this year, Asato?"

Tsuzuki bit his lip, violets shining with mirth. He sat down on the soft carpet next to his lover, tucking his stocking feet underneath him. "Well...I brush my teeth when I'm told," he replied and pretended to think hard, slender brows furrowed in concentration. "Umm, I pick after myself..."

The silver blonde grinned, quite amused. "And you eat everything off your plate," he offered. "Well, then." Holding out a small present wrapped in red sporting a silver bow, Muraki's smile softened. "Merry Christmas, beloved."

Reaching out, the brunette's bright smile softened as well. "Thank you," he murmured, his heart beating quite rapidly now.

If Tsuzuki had looked up at his lover's face instead of the gift in front of him, he would have noticed the look of apprehension crossing those handsome features. Muraki, nervous? He was, though he hid it remarkably well. They had agreed on three presents apiece. Nothing outrageously expensive which was an especially hard rule for the doctor to abide by. He wanted to shower his beautiful lover with expensive things. Clothes of every conceivable garments, decadent coats and sweaters and tailored suits and dressy shoes; cologne and fragrant bath products; electronics, the latest in technology; and flowers, of course. Going shopping had been absolute torture for the man. Everything begged, in his eyes, to be bought and taken home and wrapped. Everything seemed to suit his lover so well. And he constantly had to remind himself to put it back on the shelf and walk away.

_But this gift._

Swallowing hard, Muraki placed his hands in his lap to hide the slight tremor. His lover was going to be angry of that he was sure. He justified its purchase so many times in his head, saying Tsuzuki deserved it, it suited him, he needed it, his lover would understand. But now...now that the moment finally arrived, Muraki's resolve chipped away.

Tsuzuki carefully tore the shiny red paper to reveal a hand-sized jewelry box. Glancing up at his silver lover, the brunette's heart thumped, a wild thought exploded in his head.

_It can't be that. The box is too big for that._

The doctor's senses were on alert. If his lover protested and scolded him, he would immediately placate Tsuzuki by returning it. Simple as that. No harm done.

_But the mood would be ruined and it would be my fault._

Muraki's shoulders slumped a bit.

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki jerked his head up and blinked. His lover had opened the box and now those beautiful violets were wide with wonder.

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki breathed. "It's...it's so..." Inside, nestled in black velvet was a gold man's wristwatch. As the guardian lifted it out from its bed, his lover hastily explained.

"I-I know we agreed no expensive items, Asato. But your watch...the strap on your watch was frayed and the crystal was broken and...and I saw this and...and felt you needed it..."

As Muraki rambled on, Tsuzuki gazed at the beautiful watch with its thick crystal casing and gold hands and diamond chips in place of numbers.

The doctor stopped. "You...you like it?" he ventured to ask, noting how his lover stroked the watch face. The violet-eyed man looked up and nodded.

"It's beautiful, Kazutaka. I've been wanting a watch for the longest time," he said softly. He knew it was outrageously expensive but...it was quite gorgeous. But more than that. The way his silver-eyed angel looked at him right now. So pleased that Tsuzuki liked it.

Muraki relaxed and untensed his shoulder muscles, smiling broadly. "I'm glad." Thank goodness. His lover wasn't angry or annoyed. His lover liked it. "It's inscribed, beloved. On the back."

Turning it over, the brunette peered at the calligraphy.

_Beloved_

Tsuzuki blushed and smiled, violets shimmering. Muraki plucked the watch from his lover's hand and snapped it around the slender right wrist. Perfect. The silver blond admired the piece and glad he had taken the risk. It looked perfect on his lover's wrist.

Tsuzuki admired the glittering timepiece then scooted up to his relieved lover, not knowing, of course, how much the doctor had fretted so. Wrapping his arms around the larger man, Tsuzuki kissed his lover's mouth twice.

"I love it. Thank you," he whispered, nuzzling the pale cheek, feeling strong arms hold him tight. It was expensive but the guardian understood what motivated his lover to buy it for him.

_He loves me. He wants me to have it._

Kissing the warm cheek, Tsuzuki pulled back. He pulled out his gift for his lover from the small pile and held it out.

"Merry Christmas, Kazutaka."

Muraki smiled at the long slender box. "Thank you." Green wrapping gave away to a red box. The doctor immediately recognized the seal and lifted the lid.

"Asato..."

A silver pen.

Now, Tsuzuki was the one hastily explaining. "I know you like this brand of pen and...and I noticed you lost your favorite one...and...well, I know it's pricey and maybe...maybe you already replaced it and have a dozen just like it..."

But Muraki shook his head. "I didn't. I haven't," he said quietly. It was true. He lost that favored writing instrument a few weeks back and didn't think of replacing it since. And now his violet-eyed lover remembered. But it was expensive. "How...I mean, it IS a bit beyond..."

Tsuzuki smiled and waved his hand as if dismissing the thought. "It doesn't matter. You like it, ne?" At his lover's nod, the brunette's straight white teeth became more visible. "Good!" Tsuzuki had scraped and saved and even sold a couple of his possessions, his old watch being one of them to be able to afford his lover this gift. But it was so worth it.

The doctor laughed, gathering the smaller man to him. "So we broke our own rules, ne? I love the gift, beloved. But I love the gesture and you even more."

There were more gifts and these they gave to each other and each man tore up the outer paper at the same time.

"I love it!"

"Thank you!"

Muraki received a thick hardcover volume of short stories and a blank journal. And Tsuzuki, two CDs of his favorite singer and also a blank journal book.

"What a coincidence that we both received journals. I thought you might like to write down your thoughts, Asato. I know you asked me at one time why I did so," the doctor said, settling his back against an extra-large pillow propped against the sofa. Pulling his lover against him, Muraki covered them both with a thick guardian thumbed through the many blank cream-colored pages.

"Yeah, I did. I thought I might like to try it. There's a lot of things I want to remember," Tsuzuki replied, snuggling and smiling when his lover put his arm around him. "Like this."

Muraki nuzzled silk hair. "Oh? And what would you write, beloved?" he asked, curious. "I know such thoughts are private..."

The guardian shook his head, his gaze on the twinkling Douglas fir tree in front of them. "I would write how different this Christmas is from my past Christmases," he mused. "How back then I tried to make the best of it and how I bothered my friends something awful not wanting to face it alone." Feeling his lover's kiss on his forehead, Tsuzuki lifted his chin. "It wasn't all bad. I do remember some nice ones with my mother and sister. And now...now, you're here, Kazutaka."

"Yes, beloved," the silver blonde murmured. "I'll always be here."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, breathing deeply, the scent of his lover's warm body flooding his senses, gladdening his heart. "Yes." After a moment, he looked up. "How about you, Kazutaka? What would you write?"

The doctor twined both arms around the smaller man, hugging him tight. "Let's see. So many wonderful things," he replied, mulling it over, catching Tsuzuki's grin. "Tonight I will write about how beautiful my Asato looked when he woke me up this morning. The way those violet eyes of his shone in excitement of what the day may bring."

Tsuzuki's cheeks stained pink. "Well...it's Christmas," he mumbled, as though he needed to explain his enthusiasm. Muraki chuckled deep in his chest.

"Indeed. I will write how absolutely adorable you were, how you practically bounced on the mattress to get me up. And how I took advantage of that unbridled energy..."

The brunette gasped, cheeks really rosy now at remembering their passionate coupling that morning. Burying his face into the crook of his lover's neck, Tsuzuki let out a groan. Muraki merely grinned and ruffled chestnut hair.

_Still so shy._

"You're really going to write that?" The guardian's voice muffled against the doctor's throat.

"Certainly. It's a lovely memory. And I want to remember it. AND I can write anything I want," Muraki replied, a bit smugly. Tsuzuki lifted his head at that and eyed his lover. "That applies to you as well, beloved. All your best memories and even things that trouble you. Whatever you wish to put down."

Tsuzuki thought for a moment. He turned back to the tree, holding his lover's hand. "I can still talk to you, ne? About anything?"

"Of course, beloved! Anything and everything. I am at your disposal," Muraki emphasized. "I love you, Asato. I'll always want to listen to whatever you wish to discuss with me."

The violet-eyed guardian smiled, comforted and laid his head against his lover's chest, tightly clasping the hand he held, _'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'_ playing in the background.

"I think my first journal entry will be: My first Christmas with Kazutaka turned out more than I imagined. The snowfall, the huge Christmas dinner with goose and sage dressing and the beautiful watch!" Tsuzuki narrated.

Muraki smiled.

"But...but, it's being with Kazutaka...living with him...day by day...eating and talking and sleeping with him...BEING with him...that's what I cherish the most."

"Asato..."

Tsuzuki lifted his face, deep plum-colored eyes half-lidded, cheeks pink but his jaw set. He spoke what was in his heart and the way his lover was gazing at him now, made him glad he took the chance. Now, he was being kissed thoroughly, his whole being lighting just as brightly as their Christmas tree, if not more so.

Muraki lifted his head, his handsome face dreamy, parted lips plumped from vigorous kissing. A year together. It would still rattle the doctor that Tsuzuki was here with him, chose to live with him. And now is kissing him by the Christmas tree and roaring fireplace. It will be interesting to see what this next year will bring. Their marriage being the absolute highlight, of course.

Now, Tsuzuki placed his head on the doctor's shoulder, sighing.

"Merry Christmas, Kazutaka. Thank you for...for loving me."

Muraki groaned, hugging the smaller man tight. "I could not do otherwise, beloved. It is you I am grateful to, for allowing me into your life, risking so much for me...I truly am undes--mmph!"

A hard kiss interrupted the doctor, but it was well received. Tsuzuki's motive being he didn't want Muraki to believe he was undeserving of the guardian's love and devotion, especially not at this most happiest of seasons.

Lifting his head, Muraki got the point.

"Merry Christmas, beloved. Thank you."

_We wish you a Merry Christmas...We wish you a Merry Christmas...We wish you a Merry Christmaaassss! And a Haaaapppy Neeewwww Yeeaaarrrr!!_

OWAI

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and a review would be lovely. Now, for those few of you who were waiting for that "Realizations" epilogue, it is written...but it's long and rambly and I just didn't have the courage to post it, not in its present state. However, rather than try to fix it, I offer this: Anyone who is interested in reading the thing can email me and I will email the chapter. Okay?  
Until next time!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


End file.
